house_of_nightfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon's Oath
'''Dragon's Oath' is the first novella in the House of Night Novellas spin-off series, which delve into the backgrounds of some of the Tulsa House of Night's most important--and mysterious--professors. The Inside Sleeve In early nineteeth-century England, long before he's a professor at the Tulsa House of Night, Bryan Lankford is a troublesome yet talented human teen who thinks he can get away with anything... until his father, a wealthy nobleman, has finally had enough, and banishes him to America. When Bryan is Marked by a vampyre on the docks and given the choice between the London House of Night and the dragon-prowed ship to America, he chooses the dragon -- a new name and a brand-new fate. Becoming a fledgling may be exciting, but it opens a door to a dangerous world. In 1830s St. Louis, the Gateway to the West, Dragon Lankford becomes a Sword Master, and soon realizes there are both frightening challenges and beautiful perks... such as Anastasia, the captivating young Professor of Spells and Rituals at the Tower Grove House of Night, who really should have nothing to do with a fledgling. But when a dark power threatens, Dragon is caught in its focus. Though his uncanny fighting skills make him a powerful fledgling, is he strong enough to ward off evil while protecting Anastasia as well? Will his choices save her -- or destroy them both?" Chapter Guide *Chapter One: Present-day Oklahoma *Chapter Two: 1830 England *Chapter Three: Tower Grove House of Night, St. Louis, 1833 *Chapter Four: Tower Grove House of Night, St. Louis, 1833 *Chapter Five: Tower Grove House of Night, St. Louis, 1833 *Chapter Six: Tower Grove House of Night, St. Louis, 1833 *Chapter Seven: Tower Grove House of Night, St. Louis, 1833 *Chapter Eight: Tower Grove House of Night, St. Louis, 1833 *Epilogue: Present-day Oklahoma Main Characters *Bryan "Dragon" Lankford *Professor Anastasia *Nyx *Jesse Biddle Minor Characters Vampyres *Neferet - tells Dragon to find Warriors to hold a vigil over Jack's pyre *Christophe - Son of Erebus Warrior who is given duties by Dragon *Shaw - tracker who Marked Dragon *Pandeia - High Priestess of the Tower Grove House of Night *Diana - mate of the High Priestess of the Tower Grove House of Night *Aurora - vampyre who realizes through the drawing spell that Dragon doesn't love her *Lavinia - literature professor at the Tower Grove House of Night Humans *Earl Lankford - Dragon Lankford's father *Aileene - woman Dragon is accused of having sexual intercourse with without marriage *Jeremy - man who brings Dragon to the ship to ensure he gets on it Fledglings *Sally McKenzie - first fledgling to respond to the drawing spell *Isis - roommate of Sally McKenzie and second fledgling to respond to the spell *Camellia - one of six fledglings on kitchen duty; responds to spell *Anna - one of six fledglings on kitchen duty; responds to spell *Anya - one of six fledglings on kitchen duty; responds to spell *Beatrice - one of six fledglings on kitchen duty; responds to spell Creatures, Animals, and Other Anomalies *Raven Mocker - gives Jesse Biddle the power to try and stop Dragon and kill Anastasia *Pandeia's and Diana's cats - no special purpose other than showing Anastasia's youth *Dragon Lankford from the future - tells Anastasia to be patient with the young Dragon